Blitz League of America History
This page chronicles events in the Blitz League of America's History, beginning with the creation of the Coast Extreme League in 2011 carrying through 2045. 2011 - David Kent forms the Coast Extreme League that has a more violent style of gridiron football with 6 teams: The Orlando Sharks, Miami Pimps, Maine Massacre, Philadelphia Brawlers, New York Firebirds, and Washington Capitols. The league, while relatively unknown, is praised for its chaotic but structured style of football. Even though the game is more violent, there are fewer injuries thanks to certain hitting rules that leave players more healthy. The New York Firebirds defeat the Miami Pimps, 31-14, in the inaugural Extreme Coast Championship. 2013 - Guy Cooper forms the Texas Southern Indoor Football Premier League Championship Association, colloquially known as the "Texas Southern League". The league features 5 teams: the Houston Riders, Dallas Cyclones, Kansas City Crossfire, Oklahoma Copperheads, and Austin Six-Shooters. The league recieves low attendance until they sign Texas A&M star, Alex Robinson. He leads the Austin Six-Shooters to the league championship. 2014 - David Kent and Guy Cooper decide to play a series of scrimmages in order to draw more attendance. Kent insists that they play by his rules, which Cooper agrees, as long as the play in Texas. The Miami Pimps beat the Austin Six-Shooters on a pick six with about 30 seconds to play. 2015- David Kent and Guy Cooper merge their leagues, calling it the Eastern Coast League. The Firebirds win a second championship, with Linebacker Ted Forbes taking home the League MVP trophy. 2016 - The Eastern Coast League merges with the failing Arena Football League to create the Blitz League of America. The influx of money allows The League to have a total of 12 teams and hold the first-ever Blitz Bowl. The New York Firebirds, with the addition of former Michigan quarterback Devin Gardner, beat the Los Angeles Riot 17-16 to take home the first Blitz Bowl. The team is greeted surprisingly well, with over 30,000 fans coming out to greet the team on their championship walk in the Financial District. 2018 - The Miami Pimps fold after the National Organization of Women launch a campaign against them and their "sexist" name and logo. The League has their first real PR disaster, but are able to put it out after getting rid of the team altogether. The League moves on, though only with 11 teams for the time being. 2019 - After having a draw in order to pick a city for a new franchise, the league picks Las Vegas and creates the Outlaws, the first West-Coast team in the League. 2020 - With the surprising success of the league, Kent and Cooper add four more teams and move from June-September to March-August. This gets the League even more viewership and better play due to the wider spread between games. 2024 - A headline from the Washington Post says "D.C. Nightmare" during the 200-day filibuster by Republicans over a gun-control bill. Seeing marketing potential, the League adds another 9 teams, including the D.C. Nightmare. 2026 - The League adds its final five teams, all Canadian, setting up two seperate 15-team conferences. The League also changes the format of the regular season and playoffs. The new rules are as follows: Regular Season Rules: - A team will play their division twice. They will also play one other division in their conference and one division from the opposing conference. - Division champions get automatic births into playoffs, regardless of record. - Three wild card teams will also recieve playoff births based on record. - The regular season will run from the first week of March until the last week of July. Each team will also recieve two bye weeks. Postseason Rules: - The two best division champions from each conference will recieive a bye, with the conference champion getting home-field advantage throughout the playoffs until the Blitz Bowl. - The worst division champion from each conference will play the best wild card team from each conference. - Division champions always have homefield advantage over wild card teams, no matter the circumstances or records between the two teams. - The playoffs will run through the month of August, with the Blitz Bowl being in the first week of September. 2028 - Donald Trump takes over operations for the Orlando Sharks, which go 0-18 that year. The League intervenes and removes the team from Orlando, instead moving them to Miami. The team is also rebranded as the Hammerheads after being put under new management. 2030 - The Hammerheads make a return to prominence and go all the way to Blitz Bowl XV. There they are blown out by Daunell Sullivan and the Houston Riders, another team that had been a laughingstock but had found greatness. This is also the first year since their inception that the New York Firebirds don't make the playoffs, beginning a slow decline. 2032 - Guy Cooper has a heart attack and dies. David Kent becomes full Commissioner after Cooper's death. New York Firebirds fall to worst record at 4-14. They get first pick and choose HB Tyrell Pittmon out of Michigan. He signs with both the Firebirds and the Giants, becoming the first player to sign with both the Blitz League and the NFL. This is also the year where the Toronto Phantoms win the Blitz Bowl, the first-ever in Canadian history. 2035 - The Las Vegas Outlaws sign Buffalo Bills star QB Vince Howard who is just off a Super Bowl victory. His addition rises the Outlaws to championship contenders. The Outlaws go 15-3 and thump the Toronto Phantoms 44-10 in the Blitz Bowl. 2036 - The New York Firebirds sign Giants QB Nicholas Riccio a month after he announces his retirement. Riccio leads the New York Firebirds to the greatest season of all time, going 17-1 in the regular season before winning the Blitz Bowl over the Las Vegas Outlaws to finish the season 20-1. 2037 - More NFL stars begin joining the League. Riccio leads the New York Firebirds over the Las Vegas Outlaws for a second year in a row. 2038 - In the most shocking upset in League history, the Des Moines Demons knock off the high-octane Las Vegas Outlaws in the Western Conference Divisional Playoff. The Des Moines Demons would then defeat the Houston Riders in the Western Conference Championship before being beaten by the New York Firebirds in the Blitz Bowl. The Firebirds complete the first-ever three-peat in League History. 2039 - For the third time in four years, the New York Firebirds face off against the Las Vegas Outlaws in the Blitz Bowl. This time, however, the Outlaws get the better of the Firebirds and win their second Blitz Bowl. 2040 - This is the first of many years where an average Blitz League of America game draws a higher rating than an average NFL game. The Las Vegas Outlaws become the second team in League history to go 18-0 in the regular season. They reach Blitz Bowl XXV, but are defeated by League MVP Nicholas Riccio and the New York Firebirds on the final play of the game, nicknamed "The Miracle". After the game, Nicholas Riccio retires. Blitz Bowl XXV becomes the most-watched event in American history, drawing in around 136 million viewers. In the off-season, Marauders legend Shane Spain signs with the Philadelphia Brawlers after spending 15 seasons in Chicago.